Frances Hodgson
Frances Crystal Hodgson is Natasha’s extremely forgetful and eccentric mother. She is super into pseudo science and naturopathic remedies which proves troublesome for Natasha and her family. Biography History At some point in the past Frances used to reside in Concordia City with her husband. Frances was fresh out of high school when she bore her first child with her one true love Gerald. Later, after all her kids grew up, she and her husband moved to the East Coast to a fancy retirement community. Eventually, her husband passed away from cancer a few years ago. While Frances was grieving she was recruited into a pyramid scheme by a sketchy woman named Solar, whom she only had contact with on Facebook. She believed the healthcare system failed her, and turned to “holistic health” as a result. As a result she drained all of her savings, including her late husband’s life insurance, into the scheme. Present Frances flew back to Concordia City after her home burned down, with everything in it. At this point she was broke from investing too much money into the scam. She had also lost everything in the fire, save for her clothes and a couple of gifts she managed to salvage from the wreck. She came to Natasha’s house with no notice beforehand, and Natasha was forced to accommodate her. During her stay Natasha quickly learned that her mother believed the healthcare system failed her, and turned to “holistic health” as a result. Frances was constantly calling Solar and Janet, even well into the late night hours. On Saturday she met Mr. Wright, even though Natasha had warned her not to communicate with the neighbors. She didn’t know exactly which neighbor Natasha was referring to, and just tried to befriend everybody. Then she went to the town hall meeting, and tried to push her sketchy supplements and hypnotic therapy on everyone. After the town hall meeting she had a secret meetup with Mr. Wright to try her hypnotic therapy on him. He reluctantly agreed to open up to her, and she promised to get him special supplements for to help him stop smoking. Afterward Frances went home and decided that they were a thing. The following week Natasha was stuck at home with her unemployed and broke mother. She did some planning for the Health Fair. In the meantime, Frances spent a lot of time messaging Mr. Wright and learned that his birthday was coming up, and offered to celebrate his birthday with him. But Mr. Wright was unaware that she liked him, and only offered to help her sell her stocks, and that the meeting at the restaurant would be a business related one. At the Health Fair, Frances opened a booth with Solar and Janet. She offered to let Mr. Wright try a sample of her new supplements, but he tried to snort it off the table like cocaine just to shock her. Then they all went to the back alley to smoke some weed. During this time the police came to the community centre to search for Solar, who had an arrest warrant out for smuggling drugs. Solar and Janet quickly fled the community center and they possibly got arrested or detained. The Health Fair got shut down and everyone had to go home. Natasha was extremely angry that Frances had ruined her weeks of planning, and said that she could not stay in Concordia City anymore. Frances had to fly back to Ontario where she would be taken care of by her other daughter, revealing that Natasha had a sibling. Frances sadly agreed to leave, but not after she gave her daughter some well wishes. Even though Frances was sent away, she secretly continued her long distance relationship with Mr. Wright. They dated for exactly 6 and 1/2 months. But they could never get intimate because of Mr. Wright's various health problems. Frances came back to Concordia City to aid in helping her boyfriend run for office. She became his personal assistant to help run the office. She was assigned to send his emails, design his posters, and answer phone calls but somehow she managed to botch every single action because of her clumsiness. Still she was kept because the last Board of Directors all quit. She went with him to IKEA to purchase new furniture for the office. While they were there, a bunch of people mistook them for an old couple to Mr. Wright's chagrin. Then Natasha came to visit the office. She scoffed at the poor state of the office and predicted that it wasn't going to last long. Later Mr. Wright hired Frances's friend Janet to be the accountant. But he was extremely cheap with his methods and refused to upgrade to using Excel. At a meeting Mr. Wright discussed his plans to tax the Silver Birch residents to use the lake, and also his plans to build a wall (which by the way, would not have been able to stretch the entire border of Oak Tree Heights). He ordered Janet to calculate the costs. Mr. Wright held an art auction at the gym to get funds. He hired some shady people to buy off the paintings. Then Frances and Janet caught him in a closet trying to divert the funds to himself. They called him out on it and he changed his mind about diverting the funds. Later Mr. Wright tried to host a meet and greet at the lake but no one showed up. The bumbling old people started up a fundraiser in the late Gerald Hodgson's name to offset the costs of the new wall. They went door to door canvassing on the hottest day ever, and Mr. Wright forgot to prepare them refreshments. Mr. Wright was forcing his son to work for him, and also aggressively demanded funds from random residents. Then they had a work party at the Pothole Bar and Grill where Mr. Wright got super drunk on alcohol and started flirting with Frances for once. But the bliss would only last as long as the length of time Mr. Wright was not sober. Things at the office started going from bad to worse as Mr. Wright mismanaged the money and started blaming Janet. People were getting suspicious of his leadership. Natasha still disapproved of Frances's relationship with him. Mr. Wright was starting to get paranoid and started becoming workaholic again. Finally Janet quit in a fit of rage after Mr. Wright blamed her yet again for something that she didn't do, and left Frances all alone to handle the dumpster fire that Mr. Wright was deliberately set. Finally everything came crashing down when Frances found her beloved collapsed in a cleaning closet from ingesting something bad. She called 911 to save his life and he was quickly wheeled away while still conscious. Finally Natasha held an emergency meeting at the boardroom to discuss how they were going to proceed. She took back the position of President. A week later Frances came to Mr. Wright's house to tell him that she was resigning, and that they were not a thing anymore. Then she just left to travel the world with Janet. Appearance Frances is a skinny middle aged woman who wears tacky flashy colored clothes, and large earrings. She has long platinum blond hair and wears a pink headband. Sometimes she is seen wearing coke bottle glasses to see things. She is very small and skinny, and looks like a small breeze could blow her over. Personality Frances seems to be very outgoing and joyful. She seems to be cheerful all the time, despite being broke and widowed. She is very spry and energetic for someone over 60 years old as she went outside with Natasha every day. Frances seems to blindly follow advice as she just did everything Solar told her to without questioning it. She also seemed oblivious to the fact that Mr. Wright was teasing/taunting her and showed up to his lawn holding actual crafting materials. During a conversation she had with her daughter, it is revealed Frances believed the healthcare system failed her, and turned to “holistic health” as a result. Useless Facts * Frances used to be a counsellor/therapist * Frances's mother (who is Natasha's grandmother and Madeline's great-grandma) is apparently still alive. Gallery frances2.png Sketch-1526535804275.jpg Q and A * WHICH ANIMAL WOULD THEY BE? an afghan hound * SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL? poor due to being scammed * HOBBIES? making crystal necklaces * FAVORITE FOODS? vegan burgers * FAVORITE BOOK? whatever weird self help book is on the market now * MODE OF TRANSPORTATION? public transit because she has no car lol * WEAPON her fragrant oils, they make people get migraines from the smell * SMELLS LIKE? lavender and old people smell? * HOW DO THEY FEEL ABOUT LOVE? optimistic...? * QUOTE / CATCHPHRASE Shouldn't we be friends with everybody? * HOME TOWN? Concordia City? * WHERE THEY LIVE NOW? Ontario * MAKES A LIVING BY? Selling her pyramid scheme stock although she makes more of a loss * FEARS OR PHOBIAS? having bad health * MUSIC THEY LISTEN TO? happy music * BAD HABITS? talking too much * RELIGIOUS AND TO WHAT EXTENT? ANY SPIRITUAL BELIEFS? she is into new age stuff * KIND OF STUDENT IF THEY ATTEND/WERE TO ATTEND SCHOOL? (E.G. CLASS CLOWN, STRAIGHT A) the chick who peddles sketchy shit to you long after graduation * DO GHOSTS OR SUPERNATURAL ENTITIES EXIST IN THEIR’ WORLD? apparently * ROLE IN A DISNEY MOVIE comic relief xD * OUTLOOK ON LIFE? positive considering all the stuff she went through... * WHAT OR WHO INSPIRED YOU TO CREATE THEM? crazy grannies on fb, and women suckered into MLM schemes. r/antiMLM represent * FAVORITE OBJECT? her digital camera because it has pictures of her family and grandkids * WHEN DID YOU CREATE THIS CHARACTER? 2017 for that one story * WHAT (IF THEY CAN) DOES YOUR CHARACTER EAT? vegan food ONLY * WEARS JEWELRY? yes lol * GLASS HALF FULL OR HALF EMPTY? half full * DO THEY STAND UP FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVE IN? yes * WANTS TO GET MARRIED? already did * WANTS TO HAVE KIDS, RAISE A FAMILY? already did * WHAT'S THEIR ONE BIG KINK? doing crafts at night if you know what i mean ;) * QUOTE We should be friends with everybody (so they can support our "small businesses") * BODY MODIFICATIONS? (PIERCINGS, IMPLANTS, TATTOOS ETC.) Triangle Earrings...lol Category:Female Category:The reboot Category:Parents Category:The Joe Family